ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zero Alter
Ultraman Zero Alter '(ウルトラマンゼロ オルタ Urutoramanzero Oruta'') is blood heir to the throne of Sevar, a kingdom forsaken by his father when he was still a child. For committing a heinous crime, Zero was sentenced to eternal slavery, but escaped his confinements once the country went to ruin. History Zero was born to the King and Zoena. Sevar's Loss For an undisclosed reason, the King abandoned the kingdom one fine day. A universal search was established, of which bore no results. As Zero was still too young, the officials took over leadership of the kingdom. Under corruption's rule, the people were left to fend for themselves, under an oppressive, unjust system. At the age of 18, for attempting to escape the capital and assisting the people, Zero was sentenced and put to slavery under a lord. Treated like trash, he looked forward to a day of freedom, one of which he would never be blessed with. Sevar's Fall The kingdom, practically defenseless and economically unproductive, was invaded and ravaged by a coalition of sinister aliens. During the ensuing chaos, Zero murdered his master and escaped into the deep sea of space. Personality Basically he's Zero but actually a humble, respectable person. Profile Stats *'''Height: 49m *'Weight': 35,000t *'Age': 6000 years *'Flying Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1000m *'Running Speed': Mach 5 *'Underwater Speed': Mach 7 *'Grip Strength': 77,777 tons *'Home Planet': Sevar Body Features *'Ocular Lantern': Like his father and the royalty before him, Zero possesses an Ocular Lantern as well. However, his is green, unlike his father's and ancestors' blue. He has yet to tap into the true power of the Dexter Nexus, a spiritual pool of immense power of which his Ocular Lantern draws its abilities from. *'Protector': A common technology in Sevar, which amplifies solar energy twofold. Zero's, however, multiplies the raw power tenfold, a privilege bestowed upon the royal lineage. *'Zero Sluggars': Twin blades attached to his head, which can be detached. Due to illegal experimentation upon him by his master, the blades are able to mutate into the Sluggar Slicer. *'Color Resounder': A sinister remembrance of the horrible misdeeds done unto him by his contractor, this device is connected deep to his heart. *'Strength': Thanks to his training when he was younger, and the damage inflicted upon him by his master, Zero has built up impressive endurance and strength. Forms Throughout his journey, Zero has attained and evolved into stronger versions of himself, an indication of his growth as a Sevarean, and fighter. - AX= AX Proto Zero's original form before he was infused with the Azure Bile. AX Proto is short for Archetype eXample Prototype. In this form, he is an all-red Ultra without any blue, similar to his father. *'I-Sluggars': Short for Initial Sluggars, these are his under developed Sluggars, natural and unstrengthened from the modifications he would receive later on. **'Sluggar Crosse Hawk': During the initial stages of modification once he was dumped into the hands of his master, Zero's I-Sluggars were first transformed into the origin prototype known as the Sluggar Crosse Hawk. These were discarded in favor of a more versatile weapon. DoubleISlugger.jpg|I-Sluggars deployed CrosseHawk.jpg|The I-Sluggar Crosse Hawk in use. - Alter= Alter Form After going through numerous hardships and onerous challenges, Zero's body adapts to the brutal environment it has been exposed to and evolves into a suitably stronger version of his base mode. He gains a superior connection to the Dexter Nexus' greater powers, as well as a heightened sense of awareness of the happenings throughout the universe. Occasionally, he hears voices ringing within his mind, speaking of an undisclosed prophecy, a higher plane of existence commanding him to go forward, and fulfill his task. In reality, he has become one of the candidates of the Alter Ultras. From this mode, the only form he actually chooses to access is Shining, as it is his most powerful. - Dark Lopus= Dark Lopus Zero Zero's initial modification stage by his master, which put him in great pain due to the installation of a prototype Color Resounder system which hindered his inner bodily functions, and eyes that were fused together for a Cyclops-esque look. Techniques *'Sluggar Dagger': The Sluggar Slicer but unstable in fusion. Tendency to act on its own will. *'Infernal Core Crash': Zero's protectors open up to reveal the prototype Color Resounder-cum-cannon within his body, gathering energy from the surroundings to unleash a beam of destructive proportions. *'Wide Zero Annihilation': A brown and white version of the Wide Zero Crack. Weaker in comparison to its successor, but still gets the job done. *'Emerium Slash': A weaker variant of the Emerium Slasher that is red in color. *'Cyclops Burst': What was intended to be a finishing attack was scrapped because it left Zero in great pain, and such hindrance wasn't of benefit to his master. - Glitter= Glitter When Zero temporarily releases his inner light, he attains this form. Techniques *'Glitter Zero Crack': A pure white and gold version of the Wide Zero Crack. *'Glitter Emerium Slasher': A golden version of the Emerium Slasher. *'Divinity Aura': A golden aura which surrounds his being, deems his body a dozen times stronger than it normally would be, and his attacks a thousand times more potent. When utilised in its proper fashion, Zero attains Divinity Mode. Reasons for Form: *Because Glitter Ultras are now a gimmick. *They renamed Glitter to Crossover Formation in the Ginga S movie for some effing reason. *It's time to bring Glitter back in style. }} - Armaments= - Techtor Gear "Forsaken"= Techtor Gear "Forsaken" A high-level curse was branded upon the Techtor Gear, leaving Zero at his minimum ability, to the extent where he couldn't even lift a finger. When things started to seem bleak, the Ocular Lantern resounded with his humble resolve to protect what he couldn't reach, where he was then granted limited movability, power signified by the glow in his eyes. This was enough to ward off the hostiles, and eventually shatter the armor. This Techtor Gear bears rusty markings across the helmet and chest plate areas, but contrary to its appearance the restrictions and strain it places upon its user are unimaginably enormous. As evident from Zero's form, his speed is effectively drained, leaving nothing but blank markings on his body in place of the blue. Techniques None, considering Zero couldn't even exert the minimum force to lift a finger. }} - Sluggar Gear= - Guardia= Guardia Gear β Relying on the Guardians of Sevar, they instill their power into his Sluggars, which transform into the Guardia Gear. He is granted an almost impenetrable defense, at the cost of speed. *'Durability': Physical assaults are nothing to him. Zero becomes a literal walking hunk of steel with the gear on. *'Phase of Guardians': For 10 seconds, any attack aimed towards him will simply phase through his body. Once used, the gear will disappear until recharged. Techniques *'Emerium Guard Break': Charging copious amounts of swirling Emerium energy from his Ocular Lantern to the Guardia Lancer on his right arm, Zero plunges the weapon through the body of the oppponent. *'Lancer Reflect': The Guardia Bulwark on his right arm is able to deflect moderately sized ray attacks. }} - Ultimate= - Ultimate Dragon= Ultimate Dragon Zero Alter Submitted by: BigD2003 When the Noacer Brace started to act very mysteriously, a dragon appeared out of a portal. This dragon was the Ultra Dragon, a dragon that helps Ultras from different universes by giving them new powers. So after appearing out of a portal, the Ultra Dragon give Zero a new power that upgrades his Ultimate Aegis to the Ultimate Dragon Aegis. Now with this new power Zero can now fend of the evil that once surpassed the Ultimate Aegis. This form was only used for a enemy that was stronger than the Ultimate Aegis or used for a faster transportation or used for dimension travelings. Techniques *'Configuration': The Ultimate Dragon Aegis can configurate itself into a dragon that can shoot energy beams from it mouth and cover itself with energy to ram it into the opponent. *'Alter Ultimate Dragon Sword': A upgraded version of Alter Ultimate Sword that can now cut through entire solar systems. *'Alter Ultimate Dragon Gauntlet': A gauntlet on his left arm that can fire a energy blast that can even hurt the toughest of monsters and a energy beam that can destroy monsters in 1 hit. It also can use as a shield that can block massive beam attacks or redirects them back at the enemy. *'Alter Dragon Wings': A upgraded version of Alter Zero Wings. Now this time the "wings" has 6 green gems instead of 2 blue gems and can now fire 6 six powerful lasers that can destroy a average monsters in 1 hit. *'Final Dragon Spark': A upgraded version of Final Zero Spark and can now destroy multiple galaxies. *'Super Dimension Travel': Zero can now dimension travel for 10 uses instead of a single use. 1502697565228.png|Ultimate Dragon Zero (Monster Form) Reasons for Form *I was bored *Because why not give Zero a upgrade on his Ultimate form. *This form was based on a video I found on YouTube. - Ultimate Luminous Sword= Ultimate Luminous Zero Sword Zero transforms into a luminous sword. That's it. Techniques *'Ultimate Sluggar Supreme Exceed Caliber': The wielder of the Ultimate Luminous Sword lifts it to the head, drawing it in the outline of a "Z", then blasting a rainbow beam of destruction from the sword. }} }} - Alpha= - V2= Alpha V2 Submitted by: Zenon When Zero in his Alpha mode stumbles upon the ancient scrolls known as the "Spell of Jhufhg", he starts to follow its guidance. In 1 year's time, he has successfully mastered the teachings of the parchment, becoming an Ultra with no powers but with the martial arts of Jhufhg. This form was eventually lost when he gained his powers back. Techniques *'Jhufhg Punch': An extremely strong punch using the Chi. *'Jhufhg Kick': An extremely strong kick using the Chi. *'Jhufhgion Absorbing Barrier': As Jhufhg's strongest technique needed a source of power above the Chi, Zero sought out to find one, when an alien attacked him. Forming the barrier using, he used it to absorb the alien's attacks, until he finally regained enough power to change into his original form. Reasons for Form *Weak forms are cool *Black and purple are cool *idk }} - Mode Changes= These are forms accessed when the Kings impart a portion of their power through a medium known as the Estreia Stones. - Luna-Miracle= Luna-Miracle Zero Installing the Cinerate and Buckra stones into his Ocular system, Zero attains Luna-Miracle, which relies on energy and speed abilities. Techniques *'Sluggar Miraculam': A set of Sluggar weapons, where the Sluggars fuse with the Noacer Brace to form close combat armaments. **'Sluggar Scythe': A scythe formed from his Sluggars, bears the ability to send the enemy into a minature black hole. **'Sluggar Defender': A shield formed from his Sluggars, able to defend against a plethora of energy attacks. Can also shoot a mini beam from its center, known as the Full Moon Rekt. *'Miraculam Smash': Zero gathers energy to his palm and slams the enemy flying back. *'Particluna Transmit': A speed technique where Zero moves as a blue blur. - Eclipse-Flash= Eclipse-Flash Zero Submitted by: BigD2003 When Zero was fighting a powerful enemy that out matches all of his forms (but not his Super Forms of course) and some how broke the Noacer Brace rendering it useless, but Zero not giving up, manage to install all of the Estreia Stones into his Ocular system forming this new powerful form. This form was only used once. *'Split Zero': The speciality of this form is that it can split into equally powerful versions of Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle. *'Super Strength': In this mode, he has 5 times the strength of Strong-Corona. *'Super Speed': In this mode, he has 5 times the speed of Luna-Miracle. Techniques *'Wide Omega Break': Eclipse-Flash's 1st finisher attack. It's the evolve version of Wide Zero Crack and is blue and gold in color with electricity. *'Cosmium Cutter': It's the evolve version of the Emerium Slasher and is green and gold in color. *'Galaxy Storealm Bomber': Eclipse-Flash's 2nd fininsher attack. It's the evolve version of Space Storealm Buster and does it in a same way, but instead punching the enemy in the air, he just punches enemy sending it hundreds of yards back. Then he charges up a deadly fire ball and fires it to the enemy, blowing them up in a blazing flame. *'Miracluna Wave Smash': Eclipse-Flash's 3rd finisher attack. It's the evolve version of Miraculam Smash and does it in a same way, but instead of slamming the enemy with his palm 1 time, he does it multiple dealing far more greater damage. After slamming the enemy enough time he then charges up a blue energy stream from his palm, slamming it to the the enemy sending it far back and exploding. *'Omega Twin Cannon': Eclipse-Flash's 4th and final finisher attack, it's the evolve version Zero Twin Blaster. Zero charges his protector from the sunlight (or moonlight) and nature energy around him. After gathering enough energy he charges up the Protector Breaster to fire a powerful rainbow beam. This attack is very powerful and can destroy things like Gigant Hyper Zetton and Gatanothor in 1 hit, but in doing so change him back to his Normal Form and leaving him very tired because of the tons of energy it needed, so this attack is use as a last resort. This attack can do it without changing him back to Normal Form by charging his protector with ridiculously amounts of energy. *'Hundred-Force Punch': Zero charges his fist with energy and punches his enemy a 100 times with blazing speeds. *'Hundred-Force Kick': Zero charges his feet with energy and kicks the enemy a 100 times with blazing speeds. *'Hundred-Force Attack': A combination attack of Hundred-Force Punch and Kick. *'Past Techniques': Zero can use past techniques from his Normal, Strong-Corona, and Luna-Miracle forms but they are much more powerful. Reasons for Form *This is my second fan fusion form. *I wanted a fusion between Strong-Corona and Luna-Miracle Mode. *And more that I can't type out because I'm too lazy to do so. }} - Dexter Connect= These are forms accessed when Zero connects to the Dexter Nexus, and calls upon the souls of the eight previous Kings of Sevar. - Ace Sluggar Smash= Ace Sluggar Smash Zero assimilates with the spiritual form of the Fourth King, depending on tactical laceration. He is able to manipulate two-thirds of the energy reserves of the Ocular Lantern, as the fifth King was the only one in Sevar's history to do so. This Connect can only be accessed when Zero is in Luna-Miracle. *'Sluggar Incisor': A Sluggar weapon which Zero uses to impale and stab through opponents, or slice them clean in half. Techniques *'Guillotine Clean Cut': Directing the Ocular energy to the Sluggar Incisor, Zero performs a quick but delicate slice through the opponent's body. Able to cut up a multitude of materials. *'Ocular Guillotine': Zero crosses his arms parallel and vertically with one another and breaking the stance, releases a thin line of energy that can slice opponents in half. Variations exist. *'Ballistic Galaxy Q': Focusing the maximum output of the Ocular energy he is able to master, Zero lets loose calamity. *'Ace Laser': Zero is able to direct lasers from any part of his body to distract/damage the opponent. - Hurricane Slashar= Hurricane Slashar Submitted by: Cdr Using the Dexter Nexus, Zero accesses the power of the Third King. Techniques Literally Hurricane Slash. *'Zero Sluggar Lance': A trident-like lance with a spinball and lever made by the Zero Sluggars. Identical to the Orb Slugger Lance. **'Zero Sluggar Shoot': By pulling the Gear Lever once, Zero can perform a beam attack with the Zero Sluggar Lance. **'Big Bang Atmos': By pulling the Gear Lever twice, Zero can stab his opponent with the Zero Sluggar Lance. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. **'Trident Break': By pulling the Gear Lever thrice, Zero can slash his opponent with the Zero Sluggar Lance at a very quick pace. *'Teleportation': He can teleport for some reason. *'Zero Slasher Shot': He uses his Emerium energy and shoots it out in rapid arrows. Reasons for Form *It's the one Orb fusion using Zero or Seven if I recall that you haven't given to this guy. - Nefarious Knuckle= Nefarious Knuckle There is a chance where when he taps into the pool of Dexter Nexus, that the Eighth King takes the liberty to inhabit Zero's body, forcing upon him savage techniques. Zero attains maximum usage of his strength in this form, where even a flick of a finger is enough to destroy a planet. The downside however, is that he goes berserk. This Connect can be accessed in any form (mainly Strong-Corona) as long as he's connected to the Dexter Nexus. *'Sluggar Knuckle': A Sluggar weapon, where he can attach his own Sluggars to ports located at a mechanised knuckle on his right arm. Techniques *'Emerium Burning Boost': The Sluggar Knuckle reaches critical levels of Ocular deployment, and releases its limiters, charging up Ocular energy and blasting it in a catastrophic stream of burning emerald. *'Sluggar Knuckle Solid': Zero attaches his Sluggars to the Sluggar Knuckle, and with a boost of steam drives forward to brutally slash through the enemy. *'Strength': Zero's strength is unbelievable in this form. - Mugen Crosser= Mugen Crosser Submitted by: Cdr When Zero taps into the future possibilities of the Dexter Nexus, and believes that the path he treads on, fate, can be changed, the 20th King from an alternate timeline, Tiga, appears to him, bestowing upon him the glittering light of hope. This Connect can only be used in his Luna-Miracle form, for it was used as a catalyst for transformation for Tiga. *'Sluggar Slicer NEO': The future form of the Sluggar Slicer, now a Sluggar weapon in the shape of a trident. Techniques *'Zeperia Trident Slasher': Gathering the light of hope from his surroundings, Zero converts it into an all-mighty power, as he glows a glittering gold. He then blasts twin rays from the tip of the Sluggar Slicer NEO, which converge to form a golden cannon of energy surrounded by Emerium spirals. *'Emerium Elucidate': A beam of Emerium fired from the Ocular Core in his chest. Reason for Form *Same as Arch Tri-Sluggar. - Ice Luggar= Ice Luggar |-|w/o Shard Blade= |-|w/ Shard Blade= Submitted by: BigD2003 When Zero was fighting a Alien Groza that was trying to conquer a planet, the Alien teleported Zero and himself to a Ice Planet filled with Ice Kaiju, Choju, Aliens, and etc. The large number of ice themed creatures immediately attacks Zero and beat the ever living life out of him. Zero immediately turned to Strong-Corona to counter the army's of ice creatues and the coldness of the planet, but there are simply way too many of them and coldness was absolutely freezing. But just when all hope was lost for the young warrior, the spirit of Seven's brother and Uncle of Zero appears! Zaji! Zaji, telling Zero not to give up hope and keep on fighting, gives Zero his power to adapt the coldness of any Ice Planets, Snow Biomes, Freezing Oceans, and etc. So tapping into the pool of Dexter Nexus, Zero accesses the power of the Unnamed Prince, transforming into the Ultra Warrior of Ice, Ultraman Zero Ice Luggar! This Connect can be accessed in any form. *'Cold Resistance': With the power of his uncle, Zero is resistant against cold. *'Ice Manipulation': With the power of his uncle, Zero can manipulate ice. Techniques *'Ice Sluggar Weapons': Zero can make a ice duplicate of any Sluggar weapons, they are sharp and strong enough to cut through monster without breaking, though they are still weaker than the originals. *'Shard Blade': Zero can create a blue blade from his left hand that can cut through enemy with ease. *'Ice Defense Barrier': Zero outstretched both of his hands outward in front of him, Zero can create a large shield of ice that can deflect most attack, and any non energy projectile that hits the barrier will stop and freeze in it track. *'Ice Defense Dome': Zero can create a dome version of the Ice Defense Barrier. *'Ice Armor': Zero can create a armor of ice for protection. *'Ice Duplicate': Zero can create ice duplicate of himself for either to dodge, confuse his enemy, out numbered his enemies, and more. His duplicates can move and have the appearance of being real until they are struck and shatter. *'Cross Sluggar Slash': Zero and his duplicates, all armed with Ice Sluggar Weapons dash towards an enemy at high speed slicing their opponent into pieces. *'Ice Mover': Zero can teleport between any reflective objects. *'Mover Punch': A surprise attack where Zero appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a flying kick. *'Mover Kick': A surprise attack where Zero appears from a reflective surface and attacks with a punch. *'Ice Shuriken': An offensive technique where Zero fires a shuriken like projectile. *'Ice Cross': A more powerful version of the Ice Shuriken. *'Ice Wave': Zero a with the swing of his hand, can create a wave of quickly forming ice that covers his opponent in very little time. *'Wide Absolute Zero Burn': Ice Luggar's version of Wide Zero Crack. *'Emerium Shard': Ice Luggar's version of Emerium Slasher. *'Absolute Zero Twin Burner': Ice Luggar's version of Zero Twin Blaster. Reasons for Form *Zaji's appearance is clearly based on Ultraseven. }} - Duo Dexter Linking= Forms Zero accesses when he tests out the power of two Kings at once through the Dexter Nexus. - Dexter Curse= Dexter Connects possessed by The Devil's Plague, light diminished by the dark. *'Deathcium Empowerement': In these Connects, his attacks are cursed with the suffocating black substance known as Deathcium, eating away at the living in accelerated decomposition. - Super= - Muteki= Muteki Alter Zero Beyond ''' '''Submitted by: Zenon Zero Alter finds the Muteki energy that Particle used to obtain the Muteki form that was made by the sacrificed soul of King, Noa and Zero and gains the energy to obtain an infinitely invincible form. One-time use. The downside is that the form does considerable damage, putting a great strain on his body. Techniques *'Beyond Critical Sparking': Zero dropkicks an opponent with sparkles of golden energy engulfed by multi colored sparks of lightning. *'Sluggar Golden Impact': Zero unleashes six glowing Sluggars and directs them towards the opponent. *'Hyper Muteki Cannon': Zero shoots a beam that can defeat virtually anything. Reasons for Form *Maybe some Particle's power source came to Zero Alter's universe...? *none - Magnificent= Magnificent Alter Zero Beyond Submitted by: Zenon After the usage of Muteki Alter, Zero trains to push his body over the limit in order to achieve said form again. However, Belial from the Particle universe escapes into Zero Alter's universe and fights him one-to-one. When Shining form couldn't even beat Belial, Zero attempts to use Muteki, achieving a higher level of power known as Magnificent; however, this deals a huge blow, Zero's Color Resounder immediately turning red, though he manages to beat Belial to a pulp. Techniques *'Magnificent Punch': A punch so powerful that in his battle with Belial, he shattered reality and the surrounding universe with little to no effort. *'Magnificent Shot': A ray so powerful it destroys two universes. Reasons for Form *idk... }} - Darkness= All the forms under this category are empowered by Deathcium. - MONSTROUS= Strong-Corona' MONSTROUS' Submitted by: Cdr Entangled in tentacles of gloom, is the version of Strong-Corona empowered but blinded by the darkness. Techniques *'Deathrealm Forcebuster': The dark version of the Space Storealm Buster, reduces even the most toughest of fortifications to none. *'Hurricane Crash': Using his strength, Zero picks up enemies and throws them to the air, then spinning like a drill through them. *'Nefarious Garnate Boost': Zero's attacks are charged with blazing infernos of black. Reasons for Form *Darkness must be feeling left out since Beyond and Shining have so many variations. - ECLIPSE= Luna-Miracle' ECLIPSE' Submitted by: Cdr Enraptured by the bittersweet scent of the purgatory mist, is the version of Luna-Miracle empowered by the darkness, but shielded from the light. Techniques *'Sluggar Acheron': A dark set of Sluggar weapons. **'Sluggar Ripper': Blades attached to both his arms. *'Miracurse Smash': Slamming his palm to the opponent with high speed, they instantly shatter into organic rubble. *'Particulam Flash': Zero moves at such outbursts of great speed, it's almost as if he was teleporting. Reasons for Form *Darkness must be feeling left out since Beyond and Shining have so many variations. - RAVAGED= RAVAGED Submitted by: BigD2003 Ravaged in crimson blemishes, ravaging under a turqoise moonlight, is the version of Eclipse-Flash empowered but ravaged by the darkness. Techniques *'Zero Ravage': Zero grows claws, glowing a sinister red. *'Wild Calamity Annihilation': Evolved version of the Wide Omega Break and Absolute Zero Shock. *'Calamity Darkness': The dark and evolved version of the Emerium Ripper and Cosmium Cutter. *'Hellrealm Deathbuster': The dark and evolved version of the Deathrealm Forcebuster. *'Miradeathcurse Swarm Break': The dark and evolved version of the Miracurse Smash. Reasons for Form: *I'm copyi- I mean, borrowing Cdr's ideas. *And sorry if I'm being too lazy (no no it's alright I'll accept anything) - Ultimate= Ultimate' Darkness' Submitted by: Cdr When Zero is taken under the control of the Zagacer Brace, he unlocks a dark version of his Ultimate form, which is less powerful, but of which makes up for the lack of power with its ferocity, driven insane by the Deathcium flowing within his body. Larva stage. Techniques *'Darkness Zero Zagiclaw': The jet black claws on both his arms which act as replacements for the Alter Zero Sword. The tips glow red, infused with Deathcium. *'Darkness Zero Flappers': The unworldly protrusions from his back, the gems blast a stream of lasers. *'Final Zero Annihilation': The armor disassembles and reforms into the Blade of Darkness, spanning multiple galaxies wide. Zero holds the blade by the hilt, as he pulls along energy strings which charge the weapon with Deathcium. Releasing his grip, the sword launches towards its target at light speed, finally resulting in multiversal destruction. Reasons for Form *Darkness must be feeling left out since Beyond and Shining have so many variations. - Arch= Arch' Darkness' Submitted by: Zenon When Belial from the official universe attacks Zero Alter and gains the form of Arch Belial again, thinking Zero Alter is Zero, he possesses Zero Alter and became a feared ultra and attacks the Overlord of Savagery, and failed... Zero Alter later evolves to this form again after gaining Ultimate Darkness. Cocoon stage. Techniques *'Darkness Hyper Shoot': Streaks of darkness energy discharge from the monster's mouth, obliterating any enemy within its wake and darkening the universe. *'Demonic Dark Crash': Crimson lightning bolts are released from his Color Resounder, which push back any incoming objects. *'Arch Death Blow': Charging his claws with Deathcium, Zero swats enemies down like mere flies. Reasons for Form *None? - Emperor= Emperor of Darkness, Zero A beautiful existence, representation of the demonic lord, dictator of life, death and chaos. Overtaken by his inner demons, feared and revered. One who was foretold in the prophecy to seek life, and to bring it to naught, has now arisen. The beguiling butterfly. Techniques *'Plague of Belial': The ultimate disease which destroys the Image, propagates Desire, and causes people to fall from Grace. *'Omnipresence': He can wish upon whatever location he desires to be in. *'Sepulchral Demise': Wings of Amon engulf the living in an eternal cycle of suffering. *'Lugiel Orbs': Each of these orbs command a number of the 7 Deadly Sins. *'Reduction to Zero': Spreading the arms of Satan out into a wretched cross, a ghostly display of Deathcium, accompanied by tormented souls reduced to skulls, Zero unleashes Belial's Judgement across the planes of existence. }} - Shining= - Shining Mystic= Shining Mystic Alter Zero Submitted by: Cdr In a desperate attempt to connect to the Dexter Nexus in his Shining Form, Zero attains the armament Shining Mystic, an all-powerful combination between the Second King and his Shining Form. It has only been used once. Techniques *'Specium Star Driviar': Raising his right hand to the air, Zero gathers his energies into a massive fiery ball of light, which disperses to stop time. He then fires the Specium Emerium Ray. *'Specium Emerium Ray': The Emerium Slasher, fired in a "+" fashion accompanied by Specium particles. Reasons for Form: *Since he can access pretty much all of Orb's Zero or Seven forms, I figured why not do the same for Geed, skipping Solid Burning of course because it would be the same as Nefarious Knuckle. - Shining Shining= Shining Shining Alter Zero Submitted by: Cdr After a battle with an opponent too powerful for Zero to possibly overcome, he recieves help from another Zero from another universe, the ubsurdly powerful Shining Shining Zero. The Powerful Ultra one-shots the enemy, and then grants Zero the ability to call upon a fraction of his power if needed, which would still be enough to wipe out pretty much anything he came up against, I guess. The ultimate evolution of Shining Alter Zero, temporarily used. *'Mystic Gauntlet': He possesses the Mystic Gauntlet from Shining Mystic. *'Noacer Aegis': His Noacer Brace grants him the Aegis which allows him to tranverse universes. *'Sluggar Caliber': From this Sluggar Weapon, he can fire a beam that destroys several universes with ease. Techniques *'Shinium Emerium Crash': Zero Alter's own version of the Shinium Beam, which is enough to wipeout the likes of Arch Belial, Magata no Orochi, Zogu, Desastro, Zaigorg, Godzilla in all incarnations, all the Neo Ultras, Hyper Muteki Ex-aid, Hyper Kabuto, Dark Lugiel, Dark Zagi, Alien Empera, Hyper Zetton, and Gathanothor in one blow, and still destroy two multiverses. *And almost all of Shining Shining Zero's abilities, with the exception of the Optional Omnipotence, and the Overpoweredium Hax Beam. PicsArt_1502287526987.jpg|Shining Shining Zero Alter charging up for the Shinium Emerium Crash. Reasons for Form *I wanted to do this the second you said there would be submissions for this guy, and I just now got permission to do so in teh chat }} - Final= Zero Alter Final Submitted by: Cdr After the Dexter mind approach him, Zero finally sheds his inner darkness, separating from Emperor Zero Darkness and embracing the light and unleashing his maximum potential like never before, all at once, in a spectacle of light. Techniques *'Dexter Final': Zero calls upon his ancestors in spiritual form, combining all powers of the Dexter Nexus into one and finally unleashing it as a multi-colored bombardment of energy. *'Final Zero Sluggars': Zero now has five Sluggars at his disposal, which he can use in combat like his regular two. The center Sluggar can enlarge to form any of the Sluggar weapons, while the other four can form together to form two Sluggar Slicers. *'Emerium Final': The three beam lamps each fire three streams of Emerium, which all converge to become a monster mass of energy. *'Dimensional Travel': Exactly what it states. To a lesser degree, it is teleporation as well. *'Final Alter Sword': A three pronged blade. **'Ultimate Luminous Sword': All his Sluggars combine with the Final Alter Sword to form an energy weapon of gigantic proportions, which can cut through anything. *'Wide Zero Final': An immensely effective beam attack that relieves anyone of sin, gluttonous desire and devious thoughts. It does no damage however. *'Final Emerium Crash': An attack that was never used. Reasons for Form: *I love final forms *I also love slapping previous forms together into an even more OP form. }} }} Category:Crazybeard1234 Category:Alter Ultras Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies Category:CB Parodies Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness